


Заложник

by Whitelika



Series: Old Fox Gang [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action (sort of), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Ли Сонёль попал в плен
Series: Old Fox Gang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904299





	Заложник

Сонёлю прямо смешно оттого, что он попался. Давненько он не сидел в плену у каких-то придурков.  
Сонёль совершенно не боится. Если бы его хотели убить, это сделали бы уже давно. Значит, он им нужен. Скорее всего, нужен, чтобы как-то повлиять на Сонгю - сам по себе Сонёль, конечно, тоже весьма классный, но в их мире он всё же недостаточно значим, чтобы его держали в заложниках из-за него самого. Так что теперь Сонёлю искренне любопытно, как долго Сонгю будет дурить им головы.  
А ведь к его пленению подошли ответственно. Обыскали всего с ног до головы, даже раздели, чтобы убедиться, что он нигде не прячет ещё один пистолет. Значит, знают, кто он такой. Боятся. Весело.

Сонёля держат в достаточно большом зале, который, похоже, обычно используется как склад.  
После обыска одевать Сонёля полностью не захотели, рубашку так и не отдали, ублюдки. Сонёль слегка морщится - прохладно.  
Сонёля привязали к простому стулу, связав запястья за спинкой, а рядом приставили паренька с автоматом. Не оригинально, да и Сонёлю в принципе не нравятся автоматы.

Скучно.  
Охраннику Сонёля, похоже, тоже, ведь если сначала он и пытался изображать бдительность, то сейчас опустил автомат и вовсю разглядывал Сонёля, вместо того, чтобы следить за потенциальными неприятелями. Ну да, конечно, Сонёль и его шрамы - это же так увлекательно.

\- А тебя знатно потрепало, я смотрю, - наконец говорит парень спустя нескольких долгих минут глазения, а Сонёль закатывает глаза - кто вообще начинает разговоры за жизнь со своими пленниками? - Ты же на Лиса работаешь, да? Это он вас так?

  
Сонёлю хочется истерично засмеяться - выдумали же: Ким Сонгю да полосует кого-то ножичком! - но вместо этого просто смотрит на паренька, как на мусор (конечно, у Мёнсу такой взгляд получился бы лучше, но Сонёль тоже горазд).  
Парень таких взглядов не ценит и угрожающе поднимает автомат.

  
\- Эй, тебе всё равно осталось недолго! - паренёк повышает голос, стараясь выглядеть более грозно. - Кто это с тобой сделал?!

  
Парень тыкает Сонёля стволом автомата в плечо, заставляя Сонёля брезгливо отдёрнуться - у него вообще-то чувствительная кожа, и он не любит, когда его касается... всякое. Но в попытке отшатнуться Сонёль замечает то, что вызывает у него кривую усмешку. А ведь и правда недолго осталось.

  
\- Регулярный секс, - равнодушно решает сообщить Сонёль, при таких-то обстоятельствах, веселясь от недоумения на лице своего охранника, и тут же добавляет с улыбкой. - Кстати, мой регулярный секс сейчас тебя убьёт!

  
Парень не успевает понять, что к чему, а в его спину сразу же вонзается нож. Парень успевает повернуть голову и увидеть лицо своего убийцы, а затем падает на пол. За ним стоит Сонджон, вытирая свой нож о кусок тряпки.

  
\- Регулярный секс? Серьёзно? - Сонджон обходит стул, на котором сидит Сонёль, и перерезает верёвки. - Я тебя ненавижу.

  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - улыбается Сонёль и, размяв руки, принимает пистолет, который протягивает ему Сонджон. - Магдалена? - Сонёль любовно проводит ладонью по металлу. - Знаешь, Констанция сегодня подошла бы больше.

  
\- О, в следующий раз я обязательно возьму именно её, когда отправлюсь спасать твою задницу из очередной передряги, - язвит Сонджон.

  
Где-то вдалеке раздаётся взрыв.

  
\- Мёнсу расчищает нам путь снаружи, - поясняет Сонджон, хотя Сонёль и так догадывается, что происходит. - Пошли, Ухён сегодня готовит пирог, и если мы поторопимся, то вернёмся до того, как Дону всё съест.

Сонёль с радостной улыбкой перебрасывает свою Магдалену из руки в руку и, отпихнув ногой автомат своего несчастного охранника в сторону, выходит первым. Наконец-то пришло время повеселиться!


End file.
